Chaleur
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: Aquél verano la guerra por fin llegó a su fin, pero para Mikasa el invierno empezaba, pronto descubrirá que no solo su vieja bufanda le ofrece refugio y calor. [Reto Fanficker 2k18] [3/12]


**Disclaimer** : Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, es propiedad de una llama asesina.

 **Advertencias** : Post-guerra. Posible ooc. Descuidos ortográficos. Vergüenza para la nación y otras cosas. Incoherencias.

Esta viñeta pertenece al reto fanficker de 12 meses=12 fics; correspondiendo al mes 07: Un fanfic basado en una imagen. Y yo me he inspirado en un fanart que compartieron en un grupo de facebook (imagen de portada), por cierto agradezco los ánimos de las chicas de ahí, en especial a Summer por los consejos. ¡Mil gracias!

* * *

Yo no pido nada más, que estar feliz si tú lo estas

y sentirte bien,

Aunque no sepas quien, quien te quiere sin más

por encima del bien y del mal.

—Alguien soy yo; de Enrique IgIesias

* * *

Capítulo único

* * *

El verano se sentía frío. El tiempo se había encargado de absorber cualquier rastro de calor para ella, así que se aferraba más a aquella bufanda que tants años la había acompañado. Necesitaba algo de calidez y por eso se refugiaba en ella.

La guerra había acabado al fin, la paz se instaló y casi supo a gloria, las risas retumbaban más seguido en aquellas paredes, pero para ella solo había dolor.

El final de la guerra solo era un recordatorio que quedaba cada vez menos tiempo. Estaría sola otra vez. Sin ninguno de los dos. ¿Qué había de tranquilidad en eso? Nada. Parecía que el destino se empeñaba en arrebatarle aquello que apreciaba una y otra vez, ¿Cuántas veces tendría que quedarse sin familia?

Trataba de estar cerca de ellos, pero temía que su sentir la traicionara, así que los observaba a la distancia; tratando de grabar cómo se veían cada vez que hacían algún gesto de sus 'antiguos yo' o los cambios que habían hecho en los últimos años y los primeros (quizá únicos) signos de madurez empezaban a marcarse en sus rostros.

Quería volver a los viejos días.

—Sería mejor si estás con ellos —escuchó una voz.

Con el paso de los años se había acostumbrado a que Jean apareciera de la nada e hiciera algún comentario de ese tipo para iniciar la conversación. Ella solo lo vio de reojo para confirmar que lo había escuchado.

Jean se recargó en la pared, cerca de donde ella se encontraba sentada.

¿Qué podía decirle? Él imaginaba el por qué de su mirada triste.

—Mikasa, solo ve y...

—Hace frío —susurró mientras lo interrumpía y cubría más con su bufanda.

Pensó en decirle que hacía un calor del demonio, pero eso ya debía saberlo. Al contrario, se sintió algo conmovido, entendía la sensación de frialdad, la había sentido tantas veces y en variadas situaciones.

—¿Has pensado en decirles cómo te sientes?

—No... —confesó.

—Si yo supiera que alguien a quien estimo está al borde de la muerte le diría lo que significa para mí —Siguió hablando Jean.

—Ellos ya lo saben.

—¿Lo hacen? ¿Les has dicho con tus propias palabras eso? ¿O solo lo asumes así como ellos? —cuestionó.

Mikasa volteó a verlo.

—A veces las palabras le dan más valor a nuestro sentir. —El hombre prosiguió. Mikasa notó algo direfente en su voz.

—Suena a experiencia —afirmó, dudando si verlo directamente o seguir con la mirada pérdida en algún punto del lugar. Decidió verlo a él.

—Tal vez debí decirle a Marco todo lo que pensaba sobre él.

Mikasa asintió, comprendiendo eso, ya lo había vivido, pero eso no significaba que dejara de doler. Ella dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia Eren y Armin quienes reían por la pequeña disputa entre Sasha y Connie.

—Él lo sabía —aseguró. Más no sabía si hablaba de Marco, o trataba de convencerse a sí misma.

Jean suspiró. —No lo sé, y nunca lo sabré. La duda no es tan buena.

Se miraron por segundos que para Jean sabían a eternidad. Le dolía tanto verla así y no poder hacer nada y lo peor es que esta vez no podía echarle la culpa totalmente a Eren, él no había pedido aquél destino, mucho menos Armin. Y que le cayera un rayo si en el fondo no lo entristecía su final.

Mikasa frunció un poco el entrecejo mientras se animaba a hablar. —¿De verdad crees que debería?

—Sin duda. Así no tendrías algún arrepentimiento.

—Pero no sé cómo.

Jean titubeó. Sabía que Mikasa no era la mejor para expresarse verbalmente. —Creo que eso es algo que solo tu sabes.

Ella asintió y se puso de pie, necesitaba aire, despejar su mente y tratar de hilar las palabras para demostrar su sentir. Llenarse de valor e ir reuniendo la fuerza para una vida sin ellos. Aunque la pregunta era cómo. Jean la siguió a tan solo unos pasos de distancia. En todos estos años no la había visto así de frágil, temía verla derrumbarse, y quería estar ahí para poder ofrecerle un hombro.

A varios metros de distancia cuatro soldados los veían marchar. Sasha comentó si era buena idea dejar que Mikasa se apartara, a lo que Eren solo afirmó con la mirada fija hacia la puerta.

—Estará bien, creo que Jean es el más indicado para este tema —dijo Armin; mientras pensaba que aunque él quisiera, no podría ofrecerle algún consuelo. Al menos no podría mientras él tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar.

—¿Y estás bien con eso, Eren? —Connie trató de romper un poco con el sentimiento de dolor que flotaba en el aire, la cara de Sasha expresaba perfecto su sentir.

—Sí. Aunque Jean sea un bruto nunca lo he escuchado decir algo de verdad estúpido.

—Eso se debe a que eras tú el que solía decir las cosas tontas.

Volvieron a reír mientras Eren admitía haber sido algo tonto en su juventud.

* * *

Cuando Jean salió del comedor y deseó quitarse el uniforme debido al calor, los ojos grises de Mikasa lo sorprendieron.

—Por un momento creí que no saldrías.

Jean volteó la cara tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. —Ya les he dicho a todos que no se librarán de mí.

Una especie de sonrisa trató de formarse en el rostro de Mikasa, había escuchado esa frase por al menos cinco años, Jean solía decirlo cada vez que alguien se quejaba de su 'pesimismo' lo cual solía corregir y decir que a eso se le llamaba honestidad.

—¿Has imaginado que harás después? —preguntó.

A Jean le sorprendió el cambio abrupto. —Seguir en la milicia por un tiempo, conseguir una casa en el campo, no sé.

—Suena bien. Yo quisiera alejarme, pero no sé si soportaría estar lejos de ustedes también.

De nuevo se conmovió. El vínculo creado entre la tropa 104 era algo innegable, y siempre que alguno lo expresaba no podía evitar sentir algo cálido en su interior, pero que ella lo dijera lo hacía querer saltar de emoción. Porque sabía que tenía un lugar en su corazón. Y porque difícilmente se le escapaba un comentario así. Quería atesorar esas palabras por un largo, largo tiempo.

—No creo que la tonta de la chica patata te deje alejarte mucho, y seguro arrastra al otro idiota de Connie para no morir de vergüenza sola... ' _Y lo la más seguro es que yo los acompañe con la excusa que no te molesten mucho'_ —pensó lo último y después suspiró. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de tener pensamientos por ella?

—Suena algo divertido —contestó mientras acomodaba su bufanda. El escenario planteado le agradaba realmente, aunque en su interior creía que algo faltaba ahí para terminar de ser perfecto. ¿Qué? No lo sabía. Lo que sí era de su conocimiento era que algún día, llegaría a sobrellevar la pérdida de sus dos hermanos y, que en cierta medida eso sería gracias a sus compañeros; entonces ¿qué faltaba en ese escenario? —¿Tu también los acompañarías a visitarme?

Abrió la boca y después la cerró, se llevó la mano derecha detrás de su oreja y respiró, tratando de llenar sus pulmones de valor. —Cada día, Mikasa.

Jean volvió a cerrar la boca de golpe, no quiso usar esas palabras, aunque sí era el mensaje que quería transmitir. Y tampoco había sido el tono indicado. Se regañó a sí mismo por boicotearse.

—Entonces creo que esas visitas serán mejores —confesó Mikasa mirando hacia el suelo.

Jean sintió que su corazón podía salir de su pecho si seguía latiendo así de rápido.

—Así estaríamos todos, los que seguiremos ... —Ella no pudo terminar, a Jean casi se le detuvo el corazón. Mikasa se llevó la mano derecha a su rostro, solo para comprobar que se encontraba húmedo. No sé lo explicaba. Hizo el ademán de limpiarse el par de lágrimas que resbalaban cuando un par de brazos la rodearon.

—Tranquila, está bien —susurró mientras la atraía más hacia él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No lo pensó; fue solo un impulso y lo hizo. Deseó que esa acción no sea un retroceso en su amistad, pero a la vez no podía creer que al fin la estaba abrazando, que por un momento logró alcanzarla. Y agradecía poder estar para ella de nuevo.

Tan pronto como sintió los brazos de Jean aferrándose a ella, como una promesa silenciosa que aseguraba que estaría ahí para sostenerla de ser necesario, las lágrimas empezaron a salir una tras otra. Con su mano izquierda trató de acomodar nuevamente su bufanda y entonces lo sintió. Un calor que jamás había sentido, una calidez que la hacía sentir embriagada, en confianza y segura. Y por primera vez sintió que realmente la guerra había finalizado y que podía dejar de luchar.

—Qué cálido es...

Y sin saber por qué, el invierno que la cubría llegó a su fin.

* * *

 **N/A** Realmente no quería escribir, pero se me antojó algo así. El tema de consolar me gusta, pero me da miedo no saberlo emplear, así que espero que sea medio decente :c Es mi segundo escrito para el fandom, jamás me imaginé escribiendo de esta shipp pese a ser mi otp de snk, pero me dieron miedo y cedí(?) Tampoco quería transmitir que Jean sea segunda opción, porque para mí él es la única opción. Es su diente de león.

Quiero aclarar que la calidez que Mikasa siente al final es el cariño de Jean, a veces cuando abrazas a alguien es cálido, y es por los sentimientos que tienes o tienen hacia ti. Así que queda a interpretación si eran sus sentimientos despertando o que Jean alcanzó a hacerle llegar su amor, y si no saben no se preocupen, Mikasa tampoco supo xD Agradezco a Kimi ni Todoke, Your Name y Game of Thrones porque me ayudaron en momentos donde me dije que ya no sabía cómo seguir. Y Liraz dijo que estaba medio decente, así que gracias a ti también, cuánto me hiciste falta para escribir xD

 _Ya es algo tarde para el cumpleaños de Jean bebé pero igual, es para él._

*Chaleur: Calidez en francés, no se me ocurría un título así que tuve que recurrir a otro idioma(?)

 **—Gracias por leer—**


End file.
